rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Stingray Evolution (v5.3.0)
For the previous release of this event see Stingray Evolution *IF NOT OWNED: |In-game description.}} *IF OWNED (v5.3.1): Corvette Stingray Z51|In-game description.}} Stingray Evolution ''(v5.3.0)'' was a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the CHEVROLET CORVETTE STINGRAY Z51, or 25 , after was updated. Stingray Evolution ''(v5.3.0)'' opened May 30, 2017 and had a 7-day time limit from when the player starts. The CHEVROLET CORVETTE STINGRAY Z51 has been added to RWD Open Revolution and Modern Sports Classics, located in the Pro group; and Muscle and Prestige, located in the Expert group. Rewards for completing this special event are: *Car not owned: 60,000, 25 and CHEVROLET CORVETTE STINGRAY Z51 *Car owned: 60,000 and 25 FAQ and Tips Before starting the Stingray Evolution challenge please view Tips and FAQ for Stingray Evolution. Stage 01 (Revhead Revival 2015) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage (Revhead Revival 2015) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the CHEVROLET CORVETTE STINGRAY Z51 on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca and Indianapolis Motor Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Stingray Evolution Stage 01. Stage 02 (Training Day) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the second stage (''Training Day) are rewarded with 10,000. Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the CHEVROLET CORVETTE STINGRAY Z51 on Mount Panorama and Melbourne. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Stingray Evolution Stage 02. Stage 03 (The Contest: Round One) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the third stage (''The Contest: Round One) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the CHEVROLET CORVETTE STINGRAY Z51 on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca and Indianapolis Motor Speedway. (*): Or signed in but having not attempted the special event Lions of Leipzig For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Stingray Evolution Stage 03. Stage 04 (Practice Makes Perfect) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fourth stage (Practice Makes Perfect) are rewarded with 15,000. Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the CHEVROLET CORVETTE STINGRAY Z51 and CHEVROLET STINGRAY 427 (1969) on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Stingray Evolution Stage 04. Stage 05 (The Contest: Round Two) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fifth stage (''The Contest: Round Two) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the CHEVROLET CORVETTE STINGRAY Z51 on Indianapolis Motor Speedway and Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Stingray Evolution Stage 05. Stage 06 (Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the sixth stage (''Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the CHEVROLET CORVETTE STINGRAY Z51 on Melbourne, Mount Panorama and Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Stingray Evolution Stage 06. Stage 07 (The Contest: Final Round) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the seventh stage (Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger) are rewarded with 25,000, 15 and CHEVROLET CORVETTE STINGRAY Z51. 12,600 (+ ,135 CRB) and 2,330 Fame}} 14,650 (+ 3,650 CRB) and 2,700 Fame}} 14,550 (+ 3,625 CRB) and 2,700 Fame}} (*): Or signed in but having not attempted the special event Lions of Leipzig For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Stingray Evolution Stage 07. Completion Rewards Trivia Magnus Emil Rylander's speech might glitch out to say: in stage 1 goal 2 and at the end of stage 1. Footnote Category:Flashback